


Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Atlas Academy (RWBY), Break Up, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), James Ironwood Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Volume 2 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen-centric, Relationship Problems, pre-fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: A new mission from Ozpin leads to the breakdown of Qrow and James' relationship.A few unsavoury words are spoken.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an angsty fic, but if you read the rest of my RWBY add-on fics, things get better <3

James’ apartment had always been better than his, Qrow thought to himself as he lay in the other man's large bed, gazing across the bedroom. He supposed that’s what happened when you were both the headmaster of Atlas Academy and the General of the kingdom, you got the best.

It was getting later in the morning, and he knew that James would be back soon from his early council meeting. Dragging himself from the bed to where his clothes had been thrown aside the night before, Qrow got dressed and ready to go. He packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before strapping harbinger to his back. 

He hadn't told James yet, but he had to leave.

Oz had only told him the night before, some problems with the fall maiden, Amber, which Qrow had to go and check up on. He hadn't wanted to ruin his and James’ time together like it usually did when he had to tell the other man he was leaving on his own once more. James hated it. 

James hated letting Qrow go out on missions on his own, even if he was capable enough. He always insisted he take soldiers, or other huntsmen, but Qrow knew better than to accept working with others. Everything was better when he worked on his own. 

Just as he pulled out his scroll to check the time, he heard the door to James’ apartment open, and Qrow began to grow nervous. The last thing he wanted was to upset James, but he had to leave, especially if it was something important. Qrow made his way into the living room where he saw James hanging up his coat, a small smile on his face. 

The General was glad to be out of the meeting and back to his apartment where he could spend time with Qrow again. It wasn't often Qrow would be able to make it out to Atlas, so he loved every minute of it. As he turned to head into the bedroom, he paused as he saw Qrow already standing in the doorway. His smile faded as he saw the somber expression already on the others face, as well as the packed bag.

“Is everything alright?” James asked, approaching the other man slowly. Qrow sighed, shaking his head,

“I’ve got to go.” He answered, frown spreading over James’ face in response. 

“What?” He asked, standing still. “You said you’d be here for a few weeks, you’ve been here three days, Qrow.” James spoke, voice irritated. Qrow ran a hand through his raven hair, a gesture he often relied on when stressed.

“I know, Jim, but Oz said it's important. It’s to do with Amber.” He explained, though the General’s face was unchanged. 

“Oz is supposed to be giving you some well deserved time off. Can't he get Glynda to sort things out?” He asked, clearly exhausted. James was getting sick of Ozpin turning to Qrow for every problem, it was becoming unfair and James was getting close to saying something if Qrow wouldn't do so himself. 

“Evidently not if he’s come to me about it.” Qrow replied and James shook his head. 

“I’ll talk with Oz, tell him he needs to give you some actual time to rest.” James insisted, Qrow’s eyes going slightly wider.

“No.” He said quickly before sighing. “Don’t, James.” The other only frowned at this, not knowing what to make of Qrow’s protests till it clicked in his head.

“You didn't ask for time off, did you?” James asked, feeling a small pain in his chest. Qrow’s reaction answered the question enough, the smaller man looking away from James. “Unbelievable.” James said with a scoff.

Silence filled the room then as both men stood still, thinking. 

“Why didn’t you?” James asked, voice smaller now. He was no longer angry or annoyed, but hurt. “Didn’t you want to spend time with me?” Qrow finally looked back to James then, approaching him before taking the others hands.

“Of course I do.” He replied, pausing to think about his next words carefully. “But I can’t take time away from what I’m doing, it’s too important, James. If something is wrong with Amber, we can’t risk anything bad happening to her, it could be world altering.” 

James knew that Qrow was ultimately right, it wasn’t as if he’d given up his duty while Qrow was in Atlas. Both of their jobs were too important, too important for a relationship to get in the way.

“You’re right.” James replied, his eyes gazing to their joined hands before slowly moving back up to Qrow’s red ones. “We can’t let our feelings get in the way of stopping her.” He continued, though it was Qrow’s turn to feel uneasy as James spoke. 

“James, what are you thinking?” He asked, knowing the other man was prone to overthinking things.

“I… I don’t know if this’ll work, not while we're fighting Salem” He admitted, slowly slipping his hands out of Qrow’s. “We can’t allow ourselves to get distracted, we talked about this when this between us started.” He spoke, gesturing between the two of them. “If we couldn't separate our relationship from our work, then we shouldn’t pursue it.” 

Qrow stared back to James in shock, unable to believe the other man would be willing to just cut things off like that.

“You can’t be serious?” Qrow asked with a sour laugh. “You’re fine with just ending things like that because I have to go and do my damn job?” His voice slowly got louder, Qrow also feeling hurt now.

“It’s so you  _ can _ go and do your job that I’m proposing we end things. I don’t want to get in your way” James explained, trying to keep a diplomatic tone. “Of course I’m not happy about it, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes.” Qrow only laughed more bitterly at that, shaking his head. 

“That’s rich. How much time off have you had recently, huh?” Qrow retorted, folding his arms over his chest. “If it were up to you, we’d all be working non-stop against Salem, so you don’t get to demand  _ I _ take time off.” He snapped.

James was starting to get irritated again, he could feel it in his gut. He knew Qrow was partly right about overworking himself, but he did what needed to be done, he couldn't afford to take breaks. 

“That’s beside the point.” James quickly diverted the conversation. “If this relationship is going to stop us doing our jobs, perhaps it is for the best that there is no relationship.” He said once more. Qrow took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before speaking once more. 

“James, what is the point in living if we don’t actually live?” He asked, looking back to the other man. “You’re letting Salem win if you allow her to control your life.” That got an equally as bitter laugh out of James.

“Coming from a man who is controlled by a bottom of a bottle.” James spat back before he could stop himself. Qrow was taken aback by that, a hurt expression quickly washing over his face. James felt a pang of guilt when he saw how Qrow reacted, knowing he’d overstepped. As the air settled in the room from that remark, Qrow slowly recovered, nodding his head.

“I see how it is.” He spoke lowly, glaring back to the other man now. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. This relationship clearly isn't working.” Qrow spoke, but his words betrayed what his heart was screaming on the inside. 

“Qrow, I’m sorry, I-” James started, not wanting to leave things on as bad of terms as this, but Qrow was quick to cut him off.

“Oh, now you’re sorry?” He asked, raising an accusatory eyebrow. “Sorry for what? You’re right, aren't you? I’m just some washed up alcoholic, I wouldn't want to bring down your reputation,  _ General _ .” Qrow practically spat out the last word with venom. 

This was something they’d talked about before, how Qrow hadn’t felt like he was good enough for someone in James’ position, but the General had reassured him. James rolled his eyes at Qrow’s words, folding his arms himself now.

“You’re being dramatic, Qrow.” James replied, but Qrow’s expression only became angrier.

“I’m being dramatic?” He asked. “You’re ending our relationship over nothing. We’ve managed so far with balancing work and us, why is it only a problem now?” 

“Because things are starting to get more dire.” James replied firmly. “There is a shift in the air, especially with all of the criminal activity recently taking place in Beacon. We cannot afford to let our guard down.”

“This is all just strategy to you, isn't it?” Qrow asked. “Even now you’re talking in that damn diplomat voice you use with the council. Speak to me like a fucking human being.” 

“I am using my brain, Qrow. Maybe you should try it.” James snapped then, a deep frown coming to his face.

“Why don’t you try using your heart for a change?” Qrow quickly quipped back. “Or maybe the people of Mantle are right, maybe you don’t have a heart anymore.” He pushed, wanting to make the other man hurt, wanting to get some kind of human reaction out of him. 

That had hurt, and James almost recoiled from it, but managed to stand his ground. Qrow watched as the man's jaw tensed, though James held his tongue. 

“What? Don’t have anything to say because you know I’m right?” Qrow only continued. “More metal than man now, just like one of your damn machines.” He said, taking a few more steps closer to James till his face was only inches away from the other mans. 

A tense silence filled the room, Qrow daring James to retaliate, but instead the man just shook his head.

“You should leave, Qrow” He spoke, voice low, barely above a whisper now. “And don’t come back.” He finished before turning his back to the other man, about to head out of the room. 

Qrow watched him, trying to keep his face neutral, but he couldn't stop the harsh pain in his chest. He felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes, but the last thing he was about to do was beg. Without a word, Qrow stormed out of the door of the apartment, slamming it hard behind him. 

  
He was angry, he was hurt, he was upset.  _ He needed a drink. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't wait for James and Qrow to interact in Volume 8 so I can get some fresh inspiration for the two of them!
> 
> Any and all comments and feedback appreciated <3


End file.
